Temporal Looping
The power to loop time and trap anyone or anything into reiterating time stream. Sub-power of Time Manipulation. Also Called * Groundhog Day Loop * Quick Loading * Temporal Causality Loop * Temporal Loop * Time Loop Capabilities User can trap anyone or anything into a reiterating time stream where everything inside the loop is restarted precisely every so often, possibly even backwards. They may be able to force someone to relive the same minute, hour, day, week, month, year, etc. for as long as the user keeps them there. On some occasions people have been known to retain a small amount of memories or eventually escape weaker temporal loops. Applications *Infinite Supply via repeated Temporal Duplication *Memory Erasure *Multiple Lives via repeats *Physical Restoration *Higher level users can use Youth Inducement or Semi-Immortality by "trapping" their age in an endless time loop. *Temporal Trapping Associations *Causality Manipulation *Memory Manipulation *Reiteration Inducement *Space-Time Manipulation *Spatial Looping *Temporal Rewind *Time Manipulation *Time Travel Limitations *May be limited on how many times a user can use it. *User may be affected by memory reset each time this power is activated. *Others may eventually feel déjà vu. *Won't affect users of Temporal Protection or Spatial-Temporal Lock. *Users of Space-Time Restoration can undo the loop. *Users of Time Manipulation and Time Acceleration can break the time loop. Known Users See Also: Time loop and "Groundhog Day" Loop. Known Objects *Fasirs Crystal (Aladdin: The Animated Series) *Time-Loop Generator (Ben 10) *Postcognition Drug (Bleach) *The Time Card (Card Captor Sakura) *The Time Button (Futurama) When used in succession *Eye of Agamotto/Time Gem (MARVEL Cinemtatic Universe) *Do-Over-Inator (Phineas and Ferb) *Time Twirler (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) Known Powers *The Queen's Glass Game (TYPE-MOON) Known Locations * SCP-087 - The Stairwell (SCP Foundation) * SCP-1775 - Retail Specters (SCP Foundation) Gallery File:Mayuri Postcognition Drug 1.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) has developed a Postcognition Drug that cause the victim to enter a time loop... File:Mayuri Postcognition Drug 2.jpg|...in the case of Toshiro Hitsugaya which each time he uses his Bankai to kill him... File:Mayuri Postcognition Drug 3.jpg|...he ends up being sent to the past which he is forced to kill him again... File:Mayuri Postcognition Drug 4.jpg|...ending up back in the same time before he killed him... File:Mayuri Postcognition Drug 5.jpg|...to the point that causes strain on his brain for 30 seconds... File:Mayuri Postcognition Drug final.jpg|...and the effect will continue, the only way to exit the loop is to not kill Mayuri. File:Supernatural_Gabriel.jpg|Gabriel (Supernatural) Killer_queen_bites_the_dust_c420.png|Yoshikage Kira's Stand, Killer Queen's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diamonds are Unbreakable) third bomb, BITES THE DUST, allows Kira to loop time from one hour to one day earlier to the bomb's explosion… KQ Bites the Dust.gif|…Bites the Dust's time loop in effect. Eye of Agamotto Marvel Cinematic Universe.jpg|Powered by one of the Infinity Gem/Stones, the Eye of Agamotto (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a powerful magical artifact created by the Sorcerer Supreme Agamotto with the power to manipulate time… File:Time_loop_Dr_Strange.gif|…which Doctor Stephen Strange wields to create an endless time loop to trap Dormammu in unless he bargains with him. Tempus's Time Loop.gif|Tempus (Charmed) uses his power to create Time loop. File:TLG1.jpg|DNAliens (Ben 10) use the Time-Loop Generator… File:TLG2.jpg|…to generate a controlled time loop. ATTLG Time.jpg|Time (Alice Through the Looking Glass) traps the Mad Hatter and his friends in a time loop using the clock on his chest, making their tea party go on forever. File:SCP-087_-_The_Stairwell.png|SCP-087 - The Stairwell (SCP Foundation) doesn't seem to have an endpoint due to the space-time anomaly trapping the stairwell in a temporal loop, which can also trap victims from within. File:SCP-1775_-_Retail_Specters_(SCP_Foundation).png|Having a temporal anomaly, SCP-1775 - Retail Specters (SCP Foundation) restores itself to the way the building was supposed to be prior to 1979 due to the temporal phenomenon affecting the building between 09:00, and 20:00. Doof, Candace, and the Do-Over-inator.jpg| The Do-Over-Inator can create loops via to reversing time. Videos Groundhog Day For A Black Man| When a black man lives the same day over and over again, he tries changing his behavior to survive a police interaction. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Imprisonment Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers